Royal Magic
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They had been killed in a past life but now they are reborn, in a world where magic is hidden in plain view. But now not one, not two, but three worlds are going to collide as the reborn forms of digital beings enter the magic world. (No slash, but there is bashing of characters)
1. Chapter 1 Bios

Welcome to another crossover!

This is yet another Harry Potter crossover with Digimon, I can't resist.

SUMMARY: They had been killed in a past life but now they are reborn, in a world where magic is hidden in plain view. But now not one, not two, but three worlds are going to collide as the reborn forms of digital beings enter the magic world.

Now, here is the list as who is reborn as who.

REBORN DIGIMON

HARRY POTTER: Reborn White Alphamon, Where a normal Alphamon is black he is white and silver where a normal Alphamon is golden. His true name is Angelo and is mated to Alphamon of the Royal knights.

RON WEASLEY: Reborn Duftmon, He unlike other Leopardmon or Duftmon has a more muscular build and lacks the wings on his shoulders. He also has a real lion's tail and has short spiky hair with the red scarf wrapped around his upper left arm, he also has more combat boot-like feet with spikes on his knee armor and elbow armor. He also has sharp claws on his hands and fangs in his mouth. He is also darker in colors with ice blue eyes, his true name is Griffen and he is mated to Leopardmon.

HERMIONE GRANGER: Reborn Sakuyamon, only she has darker colored armor and has shorter hair reaching her mid-back. Her true name is Vixen and she is mated to UlforceVeedramon.

DRACO MALFOY: Reborn Beelzemon, only he looks like the Beelzemon off Digimon Fusion (Xros wars). But he has the ability to turn his cannon into a normal arm. His true name is Andras, he is mated to Gallantmon.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM: Reborn LordKnightmon, He is a male version of Crusadermon with more muscles and broader shoulders. His chest armor is also flat and smooth with his colors being different. (Look on my DeviantArt account SaberbladePrime for Shadow LoadKnightmon he looks like only with a few changes) He is purple where Crusadermon is dark pink, he is black where Crusadermon is light pink, he is silver where Crusadermon is yellow. His shield gem is red and his helmet wings are a few inches longer then Crusadermons. His true name is Cypress, he is mated to Crusadermon of the royal knights.

GINNY WEASLEY: Reborn LadyMagnamon, unlike male Magnamon she has lighter colored skin and pink eyes. She also has golden shorts under her hip armor and more boot like foot armor. Her true name is Marigold and she is mated to Magnamon of the royal knights.

LUNA LOVEGOOD: Reborn Dianamon, unlike most Dianamon she has smaller moons on her lower legs and has a pink scarf she also lacks the crescent moons on her shoulders. Her true name is Artemis and she is mated to Dynasmon.

FRED WEASLEY: Reborn ShadowOmnimon, Fred makes up the Wargreymon side of his true self he is a Blackwargreymon while his twin makes up the other half. 'Their' true name is Darcio, he is mated to Omnimon of the royal knights.

GEORGE WEASLEY: Reborn ShadowOmnimon, George makes up the MetalGarurumon side of his true self he is a BlackMetalgaurumon while his twin makes up the other half. 'Their' true name is Darcio, he is mated to Omnimon of the royal knights.

ELENA KNIGHTWOOD(Oc): Reborn Sleipmon, she is a female version of Kentaurosmon but she has purple armor and black hair with ice green eyes. Her true name is Elita and she is mated to Kentaurosmon of the royal knights.

Done! Hope you lot like this, the first chapter will be up in a few days.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Our Rebirth and meetings

Welcome to technically chapter 1

In this chapter, we see the lives of our reborn digimon and how they reunite as humans.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Our Rebirth and meetings.

It was a cold night in October with the sound of leafs rustling over the ground as many people slept away in their homes, the creatures of the night stalked around looking for food while owls flew through the night sky in search of prey.

But in one area of a world all but hidden from view, the world that was known to many as the magical world. This world was filled with Witches, Wizards, Werewolves, Vampires and many other creatures.

But our story starts inside a small mansion that belonged to a small family of witches and wizards, this home belonged to the Potters a respected light family.

The head of the house was James Potter, he was a handsome man with wild black hair and brown eyes and well built in wizard terms. He was also an Auror or a magic version of a policeman and a prankster at heart, he also had a lovely wife by the name of Lily Potter.

Lily Potter was a Muggle-born witch and was great at magic, she was James wife and very stern when it came to his pranks and looking after the children. She had wavy red hair and emerald green eyes that would sometimes shine in the light.

Next is the children of the household, Henry Potter he was 5 years old at the moment and the hailed 'savior' of the Wizarding world due to him defeating the dark lord. It left him with an 'L' shaped scar on the back of his left hand, right now he was a slightly chubby 5-year-old sleeping in his bed with his mother's red hair and his father's brown eyes.

Seems like a normal family correct? But wait! I said children, didn't I? Well, the second child was currently awake at midnight this allowed his emerald green eyes to show and his black hair was messy from sleeping funny. This child was 7-year-old Harry Potter the oldest son of the family and as of the dark lords defeat the forgotten son of the Potters, Harry sighs as he went into the kitchen and made a bottle of milk.

He then left the kitchen and went upstairs and into the room that was opposite his own room, the sound of crying was heard as Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Bethany, I got your milk," The young boy said in a voice that was deep and comforting, a voice that should belong on an adult.

Inside the medium-sized room was a small crib and inside the crib was a little 1-year-old baby girl, she had red hair and emerald green eyes. This was Bethany Potter the youngest and only girl born to the family, but like Harry, she was almost forgotten but not entirely.

Harry smiles as he walked over and took his sister from the crib, making sure she was safe in his arms the young boy then began to feed his little sister her nightly milk.

The young boy smiled as he watched his sister feed, it was becoming a routine that he liked. He loved spending time with his sister and giving her the love she should be getting from Lily and James, but due to them focusing on Henry they didn't. So Harry found himself filling the role it just felt natural to do so, he loved looking after his sister and making sure she was cared for.

"I guess I won't be going back to sleep for a while eh? You always keep me awake, well I guess I can tell you more stories" Harry said as he went over and sat in the chair that was located in Bethany's room.

Bethany just smiled around her bottle, for being so young she could understand a lot. Something Harry found cute but at the same time he couldn't help bunt wince, she like himself was being forced to grow up faster to survive in this family.

Thought Harry himself wasn't normal, oh no! He was, in fact, a reincarnation but not of another human or magical creature, in fact, he was the rebirth of a creature that was made from nothing but digital data. He was a reborn creature known as a digimon or Digital Monsters, he had been reborn thanks to his sacrifice to save his home world from destruction.

Unlike most who forget their past life, Harry remembered everything. From his Digital birth to his death, he also remembered all of his adventures which he used as stories to tell his sister. He would have told his little brother if he wasn't such a stuck up boy.

But he was not going into detail of that right now because right now was story time for his little sister.

"I think tonight, I'll tell you the story of how I became the white knight," Harry said with a chuckle as he looked at his sister.

Bethany burps as she gazed up at her brother with warm eyes as he began his story.

ELSEWHERE

WEASLEY HOUSE

Inside the house of the light family known as the Weasley, a group of five children had gathered in one of the bedrooms of the house.

In this group was three boys each had red hair and brown eyes with freckles on their faces, but there was less on the two identical children.

These two identical children were the twins of the family, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Both Pranksters and big brothers to the two other children in the room.

The second child was Ronald or Ron Weasley the youngest son of the Weasley brood, he was very cat-like and great at chess games for such a young age.

Beside him was his little sister Ginevra or Ginny Weasley, she was the only daughter of the family and she was a very tough little girl and liked to play pranks with the twins when she could.

The last person in the room as Luna Lovegood a blonde haired girl with light brown eyes that held a dreamy look in them most of the time, she was Ginny's friend and was at the house for a sleepover.

Or that's what the other members of the family thought, it was, in fact, a secret meeting.

"So" Ron started as he yawned asking "Any sighting of the others?"

Luna shook her head saying "No, not just yet but I'm keeping an eye out for them"

Ginny sighs saying "It sucks! Not knowing if the others have been reborn"

The twins nod as they said "We agree, we're gonna keep an eye out for them when we go to school"

Ron chuckles saying "You know, I never thought we would end up as humans or magical humans at that" He held up his hands making a small orb of light form over his little hands.

Ginny nods saying "Yeah, but I miss the others it doesn't feel right not having them here"

"We know," Fred said as he reached up and rubbed his neck, his twin did the same but rubbed the opposite side of his neck making Ron chuckle again.

"I can't wait until we gain our old selfs back, I'm just glad we kept our memories," He said before laying on his back to look at the ceiling.

The group smirked in silent agreement before copying Ron and laying on their backs, for now, they had each other so that was enough.

They would wait for the rest of their family to find them, or until they found them either way.

UNKNOWN HOUSE

Sitting inside a house of a random neighborhood was a little girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, she sat reading a book as her parents slept away. This was Hermione Granger, and like Harry, she was a reborn being.

She then giggled looking up from her book as she heard her father fall out of bed, again. He had a night habit of falling from bed at least once during the night, or twice if he was having a nice dream.

"Poor Dad, he wakes up with such a bad side in the mornings," Hermione said as she went back to reading her book.

She loved her family with all of her heart, but she sure did miss her friends.

With a sigh she put her book down and went over to her bed, she could still dream of happy times, though. It was better than nothing.

TIMESKIP (Also, the background music for this is Undertale OST: 071 - Undertale, I don't own!)

As each child grew they all wished to see their lost friends, it caused their parents to be confused as to why their children were so mature. Well, in Harry's case he would just blend in with the shadows while looking after Bethany.

But now years later on the 1st of September 1992 standing on the platform was Harry Potter who stood in front of Sirius who was a father figure to Harry was seeing him off, Sirius was also in on Harry's little secret after catching the boy telling his sister a story.

"Stay safe now pup or should I say, Knight?" Sirius said with a joking tone as Harry smirks saying "I will be, you make sure to look after Bethany"

Sirius nods as he watched the now 11-year-old boy turn and make his way over to the Hogwarts Express, Sirius waved the boy goodbye before using his Port key to leave, he had a little goddaughter to look after while her brother/father figure was away.

Harry smiles as he stepped onto the train and made his way to a compartment, he chose one and entered to put his trunk up.

He had just finished putting it up when he heard the door to his compartment open, followed by a small gasp, making him turn around.

His eyes widen when he felt the energy signatures he had been wanting to feel for a while now, he gasped himself as he looked at the group before him.

One girl with brown hair and brown eyes, twin boys with red hair, a younger boy with red hair, a brown haired boy with a toad resting on his shoulder and a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, beside the blonde haired boy was a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

He then smiled saying in a language only he knows by heart, he said "Sore wa, watashi no yūjin shibaraku shite imasu,"(1)

The group broke out into smiles yelling "Alpha!" they ran in and tackled the boy into a hug as laughter rang out through the compartment.

Harry smiled as he felt the bonds he shared with his friends reawaken and become stronger, he glad to have his friends back.

After all, who was death to stop their friendship and loyalty?

HOUR LATER

Harry smirked as he watched Ron getting into an argument with Hermione over which was better, normal chess or wizarding chess? It was in his opinion funny to watch.

He looked to his left to see Neville chatting with Elena who was to everyone's shock and amusement was a Centaur who had the gift of changing into a human, it was rare but could happen. So as a test the school board has granted her a chance to learn at Hogwarts, it would also serve as a trust builder for the two species to get along hopefully.

Draco was talking with the twins about Hogwarts and any secret passages he could move around in, to which the twins told him every single one. God help the school with Draco the ninja pureblood sneaking about, apparently, he can use his vanishing ability even as a human.

Not that he was complaning, he had used many times on his stuck up father at home it drove him around the bend! The twins just laughed at some of his stories of pranking his own father.

"So, Harry what house do you think you'll be in?" Elena asked as she and Neville looked over to him.

' _My house? Hum, that's a tough one_ ' Harry thought as he remembered the Hogwarts houses, he liked the thought of Ravenclaw or Hufflpuff.

"I'm guessing either Ravenclaw or Hufflpuff, I'm not too keen on rushing head first into things without thinking first" Harry said as he held his chin in thought.

Draco snorts saying "Defintly Ravenclaw, I know I'm getting in Slytherin" He smirked confident in his skills, "Plus, I can spy on the house for you guys"

Ron chuckles saying "True, back then you were very sly and not to menchion sneaky as hell" He then shook his head saying "I know I'm getting put in Gryffindor, I'll keep you guys updated"

"Ravenclaw for me" Hermione said as she closed the book she was holding with a smirk on her face.

"Hufflpuff for me, I heard they have big greenhouses there" Neville said as he summoned a black rose into his hand, a habit that confused his grandmother as to why he often had a rose on his person.

"We're in Gryffindor" The twins said as they high fived while sharing smirks, Elena just rolled her eyes saying "I'll join Neville in Hufflpuff, that way I can go on forest runs"

Harry nods as he saying "Okay, by the way keep an eye on Dumbledore I get the feeling he is planning something"

He got nods as a prefect opened the door and told them to change into their school robes, once the prefect left the twins and Draco left to get changed while the others just changed. They had no need to be embaressed by each others bodys, besides they have been to hotsprings in their other lives.

Draco came back as the train came to a stop, the group stood together as they left the train and stepped onto the platform.

"First years! First years!" A loud voice yelled making the young children turn to see a huge man walking over with a lantern.

"Whoa" Ron said as he looked the giant man over, how did one get so big! ' _I wish I could be that tall, oh wait, I can! Yes!_ ' Ron thought as he remembered what he was.

The giant man who was called Hagrid lead them to the huge lake next to a castle which Harry guested was Hogwarts, it was an impressive site to see.

They soon arrived at a line of boats and were instructed to get on a boat in groups of four, so Harry sat with Ron, Draco and Hermione as they waited for the boats to move.

That's when Hermione asked a question "So, what do we do if we need to talk about _those_ things"

Harry just smirked saying "Watashitachi wa tsuneni kono yō ni hanasu koto ga dekimasu,"(2)

Hermione chuckled as she remembered they could speak Japanese, "Okay, I get it" She said in amusment as Ron chuckled.

"Let's meet up on weekends, that way we can exchanged info and study together" Ron said as he pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket to snack on.

"Agreed, I'll pass the message on," Draco said as he kept an eye on the other boats.

Harry nods as he looked up at the castle, now was the start of their new adventure. He just hoped nothing would go wrong, he was not going to lose his friends again! Not in this life, he will make sure of it.

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoyed it.

Translation: - (1) "It's been a while, my friends,"

(2) "We can always talk like this"

In the next chapter, we have a time skip and see how our reborn digimon have grown up.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Life so far

Welcome to chapter 2!

Before I begin the story, does anyone know where I can find a site to do an Irish or Scottish accent? I wanna know how to type one.

Now, in this chapter we have a time skip and see how our now pre-adult reborn digimon are doing.

Houses:

Ron - Gryffindor plus the twins.

Harry - Ravenclaw

Hermione - Ravenclaw

Neville - Hufflepuff

Draco - Slytherin

Ginny - Gryffindor

Luna - Ravenclaw

Elena - Hufflepuff

Also, look to the Bios for what they look like!

I do NOT own Digimon or anything related to it, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Life so far.

It was early summer in Hogwarts as the birds sang and wind danced through the magical school grounds, the lake was calm and had a happy squid swimming inside it as the magical creatures that inhabited the lake went about their daily business.

The students of the school were busy either hanging out with friends in the case of the younger years and studying for the older years, the teachers were taking the weekend to stock up on potion supplies in the case of Professor Snape while Sprout stocked up on gardening nutrients and new tools.

But unknown to most of the teachers and students a small group was in a place most weren't allowed to be in, the Forbidden Forest.

The forest was somewhat gloomy at times mostly in the winter but right now it was full of life and green trees, Unicorns were grazing and looking after the foals that had been born a few months ago. The Centar herds were teaching their young how to hunt and read the stars, while the local Half-Giant Hagrid was enjoying his time looking after a small group of Unicorn foals in a grazing herd as he sat with his dog, Fang.

But in a nearby clearing was a very strange group of creatures, most of them being humanoid. But these beings are people we all know and love.

The first creature was a white and golden humanoid knight looking being with a white and blue cape, it was male due to his broad shoulders and muscular but streamline form that would remind people of a swimmer or runner. His emerald green eyes were reading a book as he lay up in a tall thick tree, his size was for now around the height of 6 foot and 9 inches. His forehead and chest held a red gem that shines in the sun as his cape fluttered in the breeze, this being was the digimon known as Alphamon or in this case Angelo or by the human name Harry Potter or Black now.

The second creature was cat like with a lion theme to his body, his hair was short and spiky with his eyes being an intense ice blue as he lay on his back soaking up the sun's rays. His form was muscular but fitted the build of a runner and boxer, his lion tail twitched as his boot like feet flex slightly. This was Duftmon also known as Griffen or Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, he was also the same size as Alphamon at the moment.

The third being was a female that gave off a priest like feel as she sat reading a book, her silver hair was in twin braids that rested against her back as she read. Her armor shined in the light as she sat leaning against the tree Angelo was in. This was Sakuyamon also known as Vixen or Hermione Granger, she was around 6 foot at the moment.

The fourth being was a what people would describe as a fallen angel or a dark angel, he had a pair of raven black angel wings with short spiky blonde hair and three red eyes under a mask. He had armor all over his body and clawed hands, he was right now leaning on a tree while fiddling with a what looked like a muggle phone. This was Beelzemon also known as Andras or Draco Malfoy, his height matched Duftmons at the moment.

The fifth being was female but was definitely a Centaur like being only with six legs and purple armor, she had ice green eyes that held joy as she ran about the clearing with a small group of Centaurs. This was Sleipmon also known as Elita or Elena Knightwood, she was around 5 foot 9 at the moment.

The sixth being was male and knight like he was right now tending to a bed of flowers, his black and purple armor glinted in the light as his ribbons fluttered in the breeze. His form was built for speed as he stood up gracefully to smell a black rose he had just picked up, he then nods and went back to tending to a bush of black and red roses. This was LordKnightmon also known as Cypress or Neville Longbottom, his size was the same as Alphamon at the moment.

The seventh being was a dragon like with golden armor and light blue skin with pink eyes, she was sat in a tree watching Sleipmon run around. Her form was built for speed and had nice curves and if her chest armor was anything a nice sized chest too, her face was hidden by a golden mask as she giggled. This was LadyMagnamon also known as Marigold or Ginny Weasley, she was right now around Sakuyamons height.

The Eighth being was female and moon like in nature, her armor was white and blue with silver eyes she also had a pink scarf around her neck. This was Dianamon also known as Artemis or Luna Lovegood, she was the same size as Sakuyamon for now.

The last two creatures in the clearing were sitting next to Duftmon also watching the half horses run around, the first was a black reptile in armor and sharp claws on his arms with spiky short blonde hair with yellow eyes. This was BlackWargreymon also known as Fred Weasley, beside him was a black wolf-like being known as MetalGarurumon or also known as George Weasley. The two both made up one being but right now they were relaxing and watching their friend run, their size was the same as Alphamons size right now.

The reborn digimon had grown a lot as humans, they now had control over their magic powers and could now use it in their digimon forms which they unlocked when they turned 16.

Up in his tree, Angelo grins as he put his book away and sat up to watch his friends, it allowed him to reflect on his life. Ever since starting Hogwarts he found that his digital form had gotten stronger, along with his friend's digital selfs. It had also changed his relationship with Sirius who was now living in his own cottage and raising Bethany while he was away at Hogwarts, over time Angelo or Harry found himself becoming more of a big brother to Bethany instead of a father as she grew up with Sirius who was taking the role of the father figure now.

It also made Angelo give a sad smile as he remembered his life of when he first hatched and how lonely he was up until he met Marigold as Demiveemon and his other friends rookie forms, he also remembered how much they trained to become stronger and digivolving until they reached mega level.

He also remembered meeting his future mate on the battlefield, helping his friends find their own mates. In this life, he had siblings growing up and parents, even if they neglected and forgot him and his sister. It was still an experience, he just wished he could find a way back to his true home the digital world.

"Yo! Angelo!" Vixen yelled making the white knight look down from his tree, he saw Vixen waving him down.

He nods before jumping down from his tree and landing in front of her, she grins with crossed arms asking "You ready for today?"

Ah, yes! Today was graduation day at Hogwarts for Harry and his year, Angelo nods saying "I'm ready, how is everyone else?"

Vixen smirks saying "Everyone wants it to hurry up", Angelo grins before shaking his head. He then held his chin saying "I wonder if they will be there?"

Griffen walked over saying "Sorry to say this but I doubt they will be my friend, knowing them there probably off in the nearby town having fun"

Angelo sighs saying "At least Sirius and Bethany will be there" he smiled under his mask at the thought.

Griffen nods as he glanced over to his sister as she chatted with Artemis, "But if Henry starts flirting with my sister again, I'll do more than just breaking his nose" Griffen said with a growl.

Angelo winced remembering that day, Ron had arrived at the great hall only to see Henry Potter flirting with Ginny who was not impressed with the little boy. Ron soon marched over and punched Henry right in the nose sending him to the ground, it took Harry and Draco to hold him back from breaking anything else.

Ginny thanked her brother after breakfast and then did her own payback on Henry by slapping him hard across his face with added nails, this caused scratch marks to form on Henry's left cheek with added hand print.

But right now they had to worry about graduation, it always caused many to be stressed Except for the twins who had already graduated.

BlackWargreymon chuckles saying "We will meet you later", "To pick you up for the trip around the world, " BlackMetalgarurumon said as he finished his twins line of sentence.

Marigold huffs saying "You guys get to graduate while Artemis and I are stuck here for another year, no fair!"

"Don't worry Mari, as soon as you two graduate we'll come and pick you up with style," Griffen said as he patted his sister shoulder making her lighten up with a nod.

Angelo nods in agrement to Griffen's idea as they became humans once more, only a few more days until they could leave and live their own lifes.

AFTER GRADUATION

"We're free!" Hermione yelled as she left the great hall with her friends, behind her was Ron who was doing backflips as he exited the hall.

"Way to do it with style Ron," Harry laughed as he followed the two friends.

"You know me, Harry!" Ron said back as he landed on his feet and took off into a run to pack his trunk.

"See you outside of Hogwarts Harry!" Hermione yelled as she went to pack her own trunk.

Harry chuckles as he made his way to the Ravenclaw tower at a slower pace than Hermione, he had his own trunk to pack.

FEW MINUTES LATER

It was Draco who arrived at the front of Hogwarts first, he had his portkey at the ready he was very exaited about his trip around the world. You see the group had decided to travel the world at different staring points and all meet up in Japan to regroup and share their experiances, it would also help them expand their magic and get stronger as humans.

Draco grins as he watched his friends exit Hogwarts with Harry bidding Ginny and Luna goodbye as he took note of the twins running out of Hogwarts laughing their heads off.

"Best hurry! We got a mad bunch of professors on our tail!" Fred yelled as his twin pulled out their Portkey.

"Only you would cause this much havoc!" Neville yelled at them with a smirk on his face as he got out his own Portkey.

Looking behind him Harry saw the teachers running outside as Ginny and Luna snuck back inside while giggling their heads off, Harry smirks as he got out his portkey.

"I'm off to meet Sirius and Bethany in Germany, see ya!" Harry yelled as his portkey activates and takes him away, his laughter echoing as he left.

"Well, France here I come!" Hermione yelled as she sent a wave to the teachers and vanished, "We're off to Australia!" The twins yelled as they vanished with smirks on their faces at a prank well done!

"Amazon Jungle is calling, gotta go guys!" Ron said as he vanished while Neville rolled his eyes saying "Like he said, the Red wood forest calls me, Calfornia here I come!"

As Neville vanished the teachers had just reached the group as Elena vanished she was heading off to America to visit a PenPal of hers, Snape came to a stop as he looked around the court yard.

"Well, they went out in style," Snape said with a hidden smirk on his face as he looked over at his fellow teachers.

He got shocked nods and unamused looks from some of them as they went back inside to clean the twins prank up, Snape just chuckled before heading inside himself.

He just hopped he never saw the twins again after this, their pranks really got annoying after a while. Now he only has to deal with the Potter spawn still within Hogwarts for the next 2 years.

God give him strength!

* * *

In the next chapter, we have the group meeting up in Japan.

But before that we shall take a look at the digital side, gotta check up on the digital world.

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 The digital side

Chapter 4!

In this chapter, we take a look at the digital world! And to see how the mates of our reborn digimon are doing.

Also, to Mal in the reviews, the mate's genders are being reviled in this chapter.

Here they are! The genders of the Royal Knights.

Alphamon: female.

Omnimon: female.

Gallantmon: female.

Magnamon: male.

Dynasmon: male.

Crusadermon: female.

UlforceVeedramon: male.

Leopardmon: female.

Craniamon: male.

Kentaurosmon: male.

This is also balanced out with 5 females and five males just a little fact I wanted to point out.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The digital side.

DIGITAL WORLD

It had been a quiet day in the digital world with many digimon going about their business or looking for food and a good fight, but for some this quiet afternoon held a lot more meaning than just a quiet relaxing day.

Inside the Server Tree _,_ the King of the digital world was using his crystal to run checks on his home and even checking the data network between the human world and digital world.

But the Server tree also served as a home for the 13 royal knights who protected both the King and the digital world, it was also in this tree that the leader of the Royal Knights Alphamon was found.

Alphamon at this moment in time was laying on her king sized bed with her winglets held close to her back as she lay on her side, she gave off a sad aura as she looked over to a picture on the table next to her bed. It was a picture of herself standing next to another knight looking digimon in white armor.

'Angelo, I miss you' Alphamon thought as she held her chest, she missed her mate.

She could still remember the day he 'faded' away, the day the demon lords were defeated.

FLASHBACK

 _"Angelo!" Alphamon yelled as she ran over to her life-mate while the rest of the Knights went to their mates and friends._

 _"Alpha...Your..safe" A badly wounded White Alphamon said as he lay on the ground bleeding his armor cracked and in some places broken off or missing, Alpha dropped to her knees and pulled Angelo onto her lap._

 _"Don't talk, healers are their way," Alphamon said as tears pricked her eyes, her chest hurt at the sight of her mate hurt so badly._

 _Angelo just gave a weak chuckle as his form seemed to fizz and fluctuate, his data was barely holding together. Alphamon watched in horror as Angelo's legs started to slowly break apart into data, she then heard a loud yell making Alphamon look up to witness Crusadermons mate start to break apart into data as his blood stained the ground, Alphamon looked at her own mate as she felt horror grip her chest tightly._

 _"It's too late for us, *Cough! Cough!* the demon lords...did too much damage" Angelo said weekly as blood dripped down his lips._

 _"NO! Just hold on!" Alphamon said desperation leaking into her voice as she felt his body start to grow cold._

 _Angelo gave a soft smile as he somehow reached up and undid Alphamons mask before gently pulling her into a kiss, Alphamon kissed back ignoring the blood she could taste but all to soon Angelo pulled back._

 _"I love you...I'll come back...I promise" Angelo said as he slowly became data his emerald green eyes slowly close while Alphamon let her tears fall freely._

 _"ANGELO!" Alphamons yell echoed across the area as many Knights cried at the loss of their mates, the Knights that did not have mates held their heads down in respect and sadness at the loss of their comrades and friends._

 _The nearby Digimon who had helped in battle all watched with heavy hearts as they witness the loss, among them, was a young Merukimon who owed Angelo for saving his life._

 _Alphamon tried to control herself, trying to stop her tears knowing crying wouldn't bring her mate back but she couldn't stop crying! She wiped her eyes a few times only to see a glint on the ground. Looking Alphamon saw a necklace on the ground, it was a crystal feather with a white metal base with a silver rim around the metal holding it on a silver chain._

 _Alphamon reached down and picked it up, she then saw a small note attached to the chain it was dated for next week. Taking it off she opened the note and read the message it had._

 _'For my lovely mate, it's our anniversary today and I got you a special gift! This necklace is made from my armor and the crystal feather is made from my own wing feather, it took ages to make! But it's worth it, I love you' the note read making more tears run down Alphamons face._

 _She held the necklace close to her chest as she heard Crusadermon get up and go over to the center of the battlefield, Alphamon watched as she planted a group of roses. It ranged from white roses, black roses, yellow roses, purple roses, moon gray and red roses._

 _She then broke down crying again, Dynasmon went over and hugged her while trying to hold his own tears back at the loss of his own life-mate._

 _That day was the saddest day in Digital history, they had won the fight against the demon lords but with a great sacrifice._

 _One that would be remembered for a long time._

END OF FLASHBACK

Alphamon growls as she felt tears run down her unmasked cheeks, the pain was not as bad now but it still hurt.

She turned over and tried to sleep, but her dreams were anything but peaceful as she relived the day she lost her mate over and over again inside her dreams.

"Argh! Why must you torture me! Haven't we suffered enough?!" Alphamon yelled as she sat up and punched her bed in a surge of anger at her dreams.

"Angelo, where are you? You promised me you'd return, but you never said when," Alphamon said as she felt her anger drain away as fast as it came, she reached up and held her neck where a bite mark rested at the base of her neck on the right side, she also had under her armor the necklace Angelo made for her, she never takes if off.

How much longer would she have to wait until her mate was reborn? How much more would she have to suffer?

Alphamon shook her head before laying back down, she needs to try and sleep it was going to be a hard day of training tomorrow.

MEANWHILE

"Ah!" A loud gasp rang out as inside her room the white knight known as Omnimon sat up on her bed, she pants a little as she wiped the sweat off her neck.

Looking around her room as if searching for something or someone, shaking her head she said "A dream, It was just a dream"

She moved and sat on the edge of her bed and turned her MetalGarurumon head and Wargraymon head into armored hands as she leaned on her knees, she then looked up and over to her bedside desk where a small lamp was on.

Beneath the lamp was a folded up cloth of black and red, it made Omnimon give a sad smile as she reached over and picked it up, one side was black while the other side was a rich red color.

"You always took care of me, even if I got the smallest of cuts, eh? Darcio" Omnimon said as she held the cloth in her hands gently.

She could still remember the day she was given this cloth.

FLASHBACK

 _"Omnimon? Where are you?!" A male voice said making Omnimon stop in her training._

 _She winced before glancing at her left arm below her shoulder, she had nicked it while training it was a small cut but it stings all the same._

 _"Over here!" Omnimon said as she put her sword away, she watched as into the training ground walked a BlackOmnimon._

 _Unlike normal BlackOmnimons, his stripes, claws, and horns were red and his eyes were wine red. He looked around the area before spotting Omnimon._

 _"There you are, I've been looking for you for over an hour now," The virus type knight said as he walked over._

 _"Sorry Darcio, I was getting a bit of extra training in," Omnimon said with a small chuckle as Dracio rolled his eyes with a smirk saying "So I noticed"_

 _Darcio then saw the cut on Omnimons arm in concern he asked; "How did this happen?" He walked over and gently touched the cut._

 _"I nicked myself while training, it's nothing big just a small cut that's all," Omnimon said as she watched Dracio huff saying "Still,"_

 _He then paused in thought before nodding and to Omnimons surprise took out his sword and sliced a strip of his cape off, Dracio nods and took the cloth._

 _"Even the smallest of wounds can get infected," Dracio said as he moved and wrapped the cloth around the cut covering it from view._

 _Omnimon chuckles reaching over she wrapped her arms around Darcio's shoulders and held him close._

 _"You worry too much, but that makes you who you are," Omnimon said as she nuzzled Darcio's nose with her own._

 _Darcio chuckles saying "I know, I love you Omni", "I love you too," Omnimon said as she let her mask retract to show her lips with wolf-like canines._

 _Darcio did the same as the two shared a soft kiss while relishing in each other's presence, they soon pulled back and snapped their masks back on._

 _Darcio stepped back while saying "Come on, let's go and have some fun"_

 _Omnimon smirks as she followed her mate back inside their home, they were going to be having a fun afternoon together._

END OF FLASHBACK

Omnimon growls shaking her head, she sometimes wished she could go back to the days when her mate was still around.

She placed the cloth back on her desk and laid back down, she needed to try and sleep.

Hopefully, she would get some nice dreams or at the very least a dreamless sleep.

' _Darcio if you can hear me, I love you_ ' Omnimon thought before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off into a light sleep.

ELSE-WHERE

Inside another part of the Server tree in a training like room area was Magnamon as he had a friendly spar with Crusadermon who was for more or better terms venting her stress.

It was on this day that many of the knights either locked themselves in their rooms or battled each other, it helped those who lost their mates to the demon lords.

Magnamon and Crusadermon had both lost their mates, Cypress and Marigold to the demon lord Lilithmon.

Watching them fight was Leopardmon who was trying to make up new strategies but her mind kept wondering so she just decided to watch the to fight, inside the open pages of her book as a picture of her sitting on the lap of a male digimon of the same kind as Leopardmon but more wild looking.

The other knights were on patrol as many digimon around the server tree were unusually quiet as they watched the knights leave the base before going about their daily business, while many young digimon looked confused.

NEARBY CLIFF

"So this is the digital world?" A young child's voice asked as two figures stood on the cliffside their bodys hidden by shadows.

"Yes, it is," A deep male voice said his huge form moved to look down at the small form of a human child who by the voice was female.

"It's so pretty, but...it feels sad," She said while looking down at the field below full of all kind of roses.

The male figure turns his head to look at the field saying "A great battle happened here, along with a great loss"

The child looks back up at her friend asking "A great loss? What kind?"

"The loss of a loved one," The male said as he moved and bent over to the child saying "Up you get, it's time to return home"

"Okay," The child said while climbing onto the figures armored hand.

Behind the two a rip seemed to form before bursting open with a bluish-white energy, it opens up until it's big enough for the huge figure to walk through.

"Can we come back?" The little girl asked as they turned to face the portal.

"When the time is right," The male said as he started to enter the portal.

"And what time will that be?" The little girl asked as the figure chuckled.

"Very soon little one," The male said as he glanced over his shoulder saying "Very soon"

With that, the two left letting the portal close behind them.

* * *

Done!

I was a little unsure with the ending part but it turned out okay.

In the next chapter, we have my reborn group meeting back up and meeting a fight loving boy.

Saberbladeprime signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 Back Together

Chapter 5.

In this chapter, we have my reborn group meeting back up and meeting a fight-loving boy.

I do NOT own digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 5: Back together.

IN JAPAN

"Man, it's good to be back," A female voice said as a young woman stood at the airport, her wavy brown hair was held in a braid but the oddest thing was that is was slowly turning silver from the roots down as it grew.

"I agree with you Vixen," A male voice said a slight growl to it, a young man with red short spiky hair stood next to Vixen with dirty blonde streaks in his hair. He held a feral edge to him as he stood with arms crossed this also showed his muscular athletic build, he also had a lion claw necklace around his neck.

"Evening Griffen," A voice said as over to the duo walked a young man with black hair that held red streaks while his golden eyes held mischief.

"Darcio, your whole again," Griffen said as he watching his 'brothers' walk over.

"Yes, it feels good to be back," Darcio said as he looked over to his right saying "Oh look, Cypress and Elita are here"

The small group looked over as the Centaur in human form walked over, her hair was now dark violet in color with her eyes being light purple now. While Cypress now had black hair with purple streaks as his rose red eyes scanned the area, he then spotted his friends and walked over with Elita right behind him.

"Greetings everyone, I see your human forms are almost fully changed?" He said while taking out a black rose from his sleeve.

"I could say the same to you," Vixen said as she stood with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Touché," Cypress said as he sniffed his rose, while beside him Elita just shook her head. 'You never change Cypress' she thought before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" A voice said making everyone jump, they turn to see Andras standing next to Dracio with dirty blonde hair and wine red eyes.

"Andras!", Everyone yelled in sync while Andras laughed. Just like old times! Ah, how he missed the good old days.

Everyone then tensed as a powerful presence washed over the group, after a few seconds they relaxed as a deep voice spoke.

"I see everyone minus Artemis and Marigold, are here," The voice said as Elita looked over and smirked saying "Hello, Angelo"

Angelo smirks as he walked over, his once black hair was now pure white along with being short and spiky. His emerald green eyes were now golden-emerald green and he had a more muscular build, behind him was Sirius who was checking his watch for the time and little 12-year-old Bethany who had short chin length red hair and had on a cute sundress.

"Looks like you fully changed," Griffen said as he walked over and greeted his friend with a friendly hug before greeting Bethany and Sirius.

"And everyone else is half way it seems, well, Andras and Dracio are fully merged," Angelo said as he looked his friends over.

"Yeah, also Ginny and Luna are taking their Exams early to join us quicker," Griffen said as he placed Bethany on his shoulders for a ride.

"I see, let's head to our new home for now," Angelo said as the group nods before making their way to the two parked cars outside the airport.

"We can use the Black House here in Japan, my old dad had one built here since he liked coming here in the summer," Sirius said as he let Angelo drive.

"Tell the way to go," Angelo said as he pulled out of the airport.

BLACK HOUSE

After arriving at the Blackhouse which was like a small cottage styled medium-sized mansion, everyone got unpacked while Bethany went to decorate her new room.

Standing in the back garden of the house was Angelo as he stood by Cypress looking out across the forest they lived in, it was just outside Tokyo city near the mountains.

"How does is feel?" Cypress asked.

"Hum? Does what feel?" Angelo asked not looking away from the forest.

"You know, to be a digimon in human skin now?" Cypress asked with a smirk.

Yes, over the last year the digital energy inside the reborn digimon had grown and started to turn them from humans to digimon on the inside leaving them with their human body as a skin of sorts. (Think Kyoko and Miss Rie Kishibe off Digimon Cyber Sleuth but slightly different.)

And thanks to magic it was speeded up, also they gave up their human identities, after Griffen and his siblings explained things to the Weasley family about their rebirth who at the time were confused and amazed. In the end, Molly and Arthur let the four of their children go so they could return to being digimon knowing how much it hurt to be away from something you loved, Ginny would also give up her human self after leaving the magic world.

Cypress had a slightly harder time but thanks to hiring healers from America his human parents were healed and expecting a child on the way who would take over the Longbottom name, while Draco...he just gave up his name and hair status to his new little brother before leaving making his father very angry but there was nothing he could do! Which pleased Draco.

Hermione had a hard time explaining to her parents but after a lot of evidence and telling them of her past like they hesitantly accepted it and let her go, in return Hermione sent them to Austrailia to start a new family it was the least she could do for them. While Luna? She just got the Ok from her dad since he had seen the signs from the start with his wife while Elita she was a centaur, she could do whatever she wanted to do besides she was at the age to be leaving the centaur herd as it was. (P.S Luna's mom is alive!)

Angelo himself gave up both the Potter and Black Heir status to his siblings with according to Sirius the Potter Heir status went to his brother and the Black status went to Bethany.

Due to them giving up their status as humans, they lost their human names and their human magic turned into the digital version of battle magic. But the group had planned for this and while in the wizarding world when not learning magic they were in the muggle world acting as everyday none-magic people they even had birth records and school records thanks to Hermione making them take high school.

Their new names were these.

For Harry, it was Angelo Black since he was shown on records as Sirius Blacks adopted son with Bethany.

For Hermione, it was Vixen Crevan.

For Ron, it was Griffen Donaldo.

For Dracio, it was Dracio Donaldo.

For Ginny when she arrived it would be Marigold Donaldo.

They had always been as close as siblings as digimon, now they had another reason to be siblings.

For Luna, it will be Artemis Celeste.

For Draco, it is now Andras Winchester. (Three guess's as to why I picked this last name? ;))

For Neville, it was now Cypress Thornwood.

For Elena, it was now Elita NightGale.

"It is strange but at the same time, enjoyable" Angelo said as he broke his gaze from the forest to look at the house.

"Shall we head into town? I heard there's a sale on at the garden center" Angelo said as he saw a glint flash in Cypress's eyes.

"Let's go," He said heading towards the front of the house with a chuckling Angelo following him.

HOUR LATER

"I wonder how the garden will look with these in it?" Cypress asked out loud as he checked out his new purchases.

Angelo shook his head at his friend's love of plants, trust him to be reborn as a wizard with a high affinity towards nature it only made it worse.

The white haired male was leaning on a bench as the two took a break in the park, it was a nice sunny day to be out and about.

"I wonder when Dracio will start his new job?" Angelo asked as Cypress chuckles.

"Soon, you know how he gets with cars" Cypress said.

Each of the reborn digimon had gotten a job and to everyone's amusement, it was something they all liked doing.

Dracio got a job as a race car test driver, he had discovered his love of driving when he was the twins. He was starting his job tomorrow to test a new race car.

Andras was going to be working with the police as an investigator, he was going to be a nightmare for the crime world.

Vixen will be working as a librarian for the local museum and help keep ancient books and objects safe.

Cypress found a job as a garden designer for a local company, he loved it!

Elita would be working as a teacher at Ootori Municipal Middle School as a Biology teacher.

Griffen had gotten a job as a parkour teacher at the local gyms, it helps keep the teens off the streets and instead, it puts them above it!

Angelo himself had gotten a job as a flying tester, he got to test all things that fly from planes to jets to helicopters all day! He loved flying.

"Our lives are never boring are they?" Angelo asked as Cypress nods.

"Look here guys, new faces," A voice said making the pair look over to see a group of young teens walking over to them.

Angelo frowns as he stood straight and tensed up, he could tell a gang when he saw one.

Cypress put his bag down and pushed it under the bench as he got ready for a fight.

"Well, new guys, why don't we show you the pecking order around here?" One teen said as he smirked.

"What pecking order? The order of idiots?" Cypress said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why you! Get them!" The leader said as he went to punch Angelo only to be blocked and hit in the gut.

Angelo and Cypress kept blocking the group of five while other people around them called the police.

"Hey! Five against two it not fair!" A voice yelled as a young man joined the fight and knocked down two of the members.

Soon all of the gang members were down and being taken away by the police, Angelo nods as he cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks for helping us back there," Cypress said to the young man.

"Your welcome, I'm Marcus Damon by the way if need help again just let me know and I'll handle it," He said making Cypress nod.

"Thanks, Marcus, I'm Angelo this is my friend Cypress," Angelo said as he walked over and shook hands with Marcus.

A phone went off making the three jump, Cypress quickly pulled his phone out and answered.

"Hello? Hi, Elita what's wrong?...Wait, who is there? You're kidding me?! No way, all right we'll be there in 5 minutes" Cypress said as he hung up.

"We gotta get home," Cypress said with a grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" Angelo asked confused.

"We got some surprise guests at home" Cypress said as he picked up his bag and went over to the car.

Angelo shrugged saying "Okay, see you Marcus"

"Bye!" Marcus yelled as he turned and took off into a run, he had some training to catch up on.

BLACK HOUSE 5 MINUTES LATER

"No way!" Angelo yelled as he saw two figures at the front of the house.

"Artemis! Marigold!" Cypress yelled as the car was parked, he quickly got out and greeted the two girls.

"Suprise!" They yelled hugging the two.

"We finished early and got a portkey and plane ride here," Artemis said.

"Now we can start our new lives," Marigold said as she held up some documents.

Angelo took them and read them over before bursting out into laughter.

"Marigold is a Motorbike test driver and Artemis is now a Gym teacher," Angelo said as he calmed down.

"Like you said life is never boring with us," Cypress said as Angelo nods.

Indeed like was never boring around them, the girls giggled as they went inside to unpack and get settled in.

It was going to be the start of a new adventure and it would start sooner than the group expected.

* * *

Done!

This chapter was mainly to get everyone back together and about their new lives and jobs.

Also, a little bit of Marcus Damon added in.

Sorry if it feels rushed, I had a bit too much sugar making this. Whoops.

Anyway, the gang learns that digimon have been showing up in Tokyo and decided to help out.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
